Kirrderru
Forgive Me - Maher Zain | Place=United Kingdom | Death=Shot in the chest by Declan, put down by Oliver ("Let's Deal the Cards Again, Part II") | Family=''Tamara Kim'' (wife) Dean Kim (son) Oliver Kim (son) | Actor=Benedict Wong }} Hiro Kim was a recurring character introduced in the fourth season of Eden Rising. Hiro was once an officer for the Royal Navy. His kind demeanor fooled his enemies, because his military training makes him a worthy adversary. He was, however, easily frustrated and could act rather childish in his moments of frustration. Hiro easily befriended farmer Nico Francesci, and the two, alongside the difficult Dwight Brash, did most of the community's decision-making together. He had distant relationships with both his girlfriend Winnie and his son Oliver. History Pre-series= It is apparent that Hiro and his son Oliver did not arrive at Nico Francesci's farm together, as it was mentioned that there was a few years' absence of Oliver's presence where Hiro has no idea where he was or what he encountered. One of the few known relics of Oliver's time surviving the apocalypse away from his father is a necklace with the name "Sierra" on it, a memento that is obvious to Hiro as something he didn't have before the apocalypse. Sometime before the beginning of the season, Hiro started a relationship with Winnie. |-|Season 4= Hiro is first introduced helping his girlfriend Winnie learn to fish, and commending her for her attempts at stepping up and helping out the group recently. They begin to grow frustrated with each other, showing that it's quite a rocky relationship at best. His relationship with his son Oliver is distant too, as there is a whole part of his life he missed due to their separation for years after the apocalypse and strange reunion. Dwight and Roz returned from an attack on a gang of bandits who attacked their farm and Hiro voiced his disappointment in their savage murdering of every member of that group, also feeling jealousy that his own son connected more to Dwight than he has to Hiro. When Nico collapses and Maia suggests poisoning, Hiro became adamant that Dwight was involved and accepts an invitation from Dwight on a hunt, hoping to learn more about both the context of his relationship with Oliver and about his potential involvement in the poisoning of Nico. Dwight lied to Hiro in order to protect the involvement of both Roz and Oliver in the plan, saying he solely prepared poisoned food for the bandits to grab in order to make his and Roz's slaughter of them much easier, admitting that he was sloppy and Nico probably ended up grabbing tainted food. The truth was that Oliver in fact prepared the poison and his mistakes led to Nico getting poisoned on accident, but Dwight covered for him to avoid anymore complicated issues among the group. Oliver ended up killing a wild boar and bringing it as food for the group, and Hiro shared a proud look at his son, a brief moment of bonding between the two. Finally, progress. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters